


Thanos, I've come to bargain

by CreateVision



Series: Ikuisuussota [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Infinity Gems, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), different backstory
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Wanda ja Vision ovat ottaneet vastaan Kostajien antaman tehtävän etsiä tohtori Strangen. Etsinnät tuottavat tulosta, mutta he tapaavat muitakin, kuin vain tohtorin. Vision alkaa viimein ymmärtää ikuisuuskivistä ja niiden mahdista.





	1. Kuppi teetä?

**Author's Note:**

> Viimein rupesin tätäkin kirjoittamaan! Tein nimittäin juuri valmiiksi Doctor Strange cosplayn Popcult Helsinkiin, johon olen menossa, joten oli pakko kirjoittaa jotain Doctor Strangeen liittyvää. Daimon Hellstrom ja Sigyn ovat vähän sellaisia hahmoja, joiden backstoryt eivät ole vielä kovin tuttuja minulle. Mutta hei, sitä varten on keksittävä uudet sellaiset. Anteeksi niille, jotka tuntevat nämä hahmot paremmin, kuin minä, koska saatan kirjottaa heistä tosi tyhmiä ;P mutta nauttikaa kuitenkin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda ja Vision saapuvat Tohtori Strangen luo, juuri teeaikaan...

"Anteeksi, että joudut pitämään noita vaatteita..." Wanda sanoi hiljaa hänen kävellessä Visionin kanssa pitkin New Yorkin toreja. He olivat pukeutuneet mahdollisimman peittävästi. Wanda oli kietonut huivin kaulaansa peittämään puolet hänen kasvoistaan ja Visionilla oli hattu, joka peitti mahdollisimman paljon hänen kasvoistaan. Molemmilla oli pitkä takki ja he kävelivät mahdollisimman kiinni toisissaan.

"Ymmärrän syyn tähän, Wanda. Pitkien taistelujen jälkeen naamamme katukuvassa ovat huomiota herättävät. Varsinkin minun, koska värini on hiukan erilaisempi, kuin teidän", Vision sanoi. Wanda naurahti ja huomautti:

"Hiukan..."

"Miksemme voineet lentää? Pääsisimme nopeammin perille, eikä meidän tarvitsisi piilotella"

"Stark käski meidän mennä etuovesta. Jos tulemme katon läpi tai muuta outoa, hän saattaa säikähtää ja häätää meidät ulos", Wanda sanoi, "ja hän on kuulemma hyvä häätämään henkilöitä ulos. Se paikka, missä hän asuu, on kuulemma todella tärkeä paikka muille hänen kaltaisilleen. Sinne ei kaivata ventovieraita"

He saapuivat ison rakennuksen luo, joka erosi hiukan muista taloista pyöreän ikkunan takia. Talo oli kadun vanhempia ja sen kyljessä kiilteli kyltti  _177A Bleecker Street_. Talo vaikutti autiolta, mutta silti sen sisältä huokui vierasta energiaa. Kadulla kävelevät ihmiset vaihtoivat toiselle puolelle katua, kun he saapuivat talon luo. Ei heidän katseissaan ollut mitään outoa, mutta silti jostain syystä kukaan ei huomioinut taloa.

Wanda ja Vision kävelivät rappuset ylös ja he koputtivat oveen. Aluksi ei kuulunut mitään, oli täysin hiljaista. Lopulta kuitenkin ovet aukesivat itsestään.

"Vaikuttavaa..." Wanda sanoi hiljaa ja riisui takkinsa ja huivinsa. Vision riisui myös takkinsa ja hattunsa ja he laittoivat ne naulakkoon oven vieressä. Puinen ja lämminhenkinen aula näytti kutsuvalta.

"Onkohan hän kotona?" Vision kysyi.

"Olisiko ovi auennut, jos hän ei olisi? Jos hän kerran osaa hallita taikuutta, hän osaisi varmaan myös laittaa oven lukkoon", Wanda mutisi ja otti laukkunsa lattialta. Hän laittoi sen olkapäälleen ja he lähtivät kävelemään rappusia ylös. Kun he pääsivät ylimmälle rappuselle, kuului heidän takanaan ääni:

"Hyvää iltaa! Tulitte juuri sopivasti teelle"

Wanda ja Vision kääntyivät ja näkivät siniseen pukuun pukeutuneen miehen. Hän näytti oikein iloiselta eikä ollenkaan siltä kauhealta mieheltä, joksi Tony oli häntä kuvaillut.

"Teelle?" Wanda toisti.

"Niin... En taida kattaa teille, herra... robotti?"

"Tekoäly", Vision korjasi.

"Tietenkin! Haluatko jotain moottoriöljyä?" Stephen vitsaili. Wanda päätti vastata tällä kertaa:

"Lopettakaa poikaystäväni kiusaaminen ja kattakaa minulle teetä, kiitos!"

Hämmästynyt ilme käväisi Stephenin kasvoilla, mutta hän piti edelleen pienen omahyväisen hymyn huulillaan ja saattoi Wandan ja Visionin teesaliin.

* * *

"Veli, ojentaisitko sokerin?" kuului tuttu ääni salista. Vision ja Wanda tuijottivat hetken ovella Thoria ja Lokia, jotka istuivat pöydän ääressä juomassa teetä. Stephen vain istui heidän seuraansa ja tarjoili teetä Wandalle.

"Siinä on kaksi paikkaa", Stephen sanoi osoittaen kahta tyhjää tuolia. Wanda vilkaisi Visionia ja he kävivät istumaan.

"Vision! Mukavaa nähdä taas!" Thor hymyili ja taputti Visionia selkään. Vision vain hymähti ja nyökkäsi Thorille. Loki piti katseensa tiukasti miehen otsassa olevassa mielikivessä. Hän tarkasteli sitä kiilto silmissään ja Stephen huomasi tämän. Hän napautti lusikalla varovasti teekuppiaan.

"Niin... Hienoa, että tulitte samaan aikaan. Uskon, että herra Starkilla on minulle kirje", Stephen sanoi ja ojensi jo valmiiksi kätensä.

"Tuota... ei meillä ole mitään kirjettä. Tony sanoi vain, että meidän on kerrottava, mitä tiedämme nyt ikuisuuskivistä. Ja Vision tietää niistä aika paljon", Wanda sanoi. Stephen veti kätensä takaisin ja siirsi katseensa Visioniin.

"Mutta ette kuitenkaan tarpeeksi", hän mutisi, "kerron teille myöhemmin vähän lisää, mutta nyt varmaan Thor haluaisi kuulla uutisia Kostajista"

"Sinä olet seurannut uutisia!" Wanda huomautti. Stephen naurahti ja nyökkäsi.

"Totta kai olen! Kostajat ovat hajoamispisteessä, joten pian maallistenkin uhkien torjuminen jää meille... meille... meille henkisesti taitaville henkilöille", hän etsi sanoja.

"Velhoille?" Wanda kysyi.

"No... no... no joo... velhoille", Stephen myönsi lopulta. Wanda ja Vision kääntyivät katsomaan Thoria.

"Kostajat eivät ole kuolleet. Olemme silti tiimi. Steve on vain... Stevellä on paha muistinmenetys. Se on aika pitkä juttu. Me pidämme kuitenkin nyt matalaa profiilia, kuten on varmaankin parempi. Kostajat ovat saaneet aika paljon vihaa viime aikoina..." Wanda selitti. Thor huokaisi ja sanoi:

"Kaipasin tosi paljon niitä aikoja, kun meistä pidettiin ja olin kuninkaan lailla upea sankari"

"Mitä te teette täällä maassa?" Vision kysyi. Thor vilkaisi Lokia ja huokaisi.

"Se liittyy Odiniin, parempi ettemme sotke teitä enempää tähän", Thor sanoi, "ja se liittyy... erääseen toiseen. Se on vähän pidempi tarina myös. Parempi, että keskitymme nyt ikuisuuskiviin. Ja pidämme huolta, ettei Thanos saa niitä"

"Kun olemme juoneet teen, voisin hiukan avata teille ikuisuuskivien mahtia", Stephen sanoi ja joi teensä hyvin nopeasti melkein yhdellä kulauksella.

* * *

Wanda, Vision, Thor, Loki ja Stephen tulivat isoon saliin, johon oli koottu erilaisia aseita ja kirjoja. Se oli kuin suuri kirjasto, jossa oli kumminkin aseita. Kirjasto, joka oli kuitenkin asevarasto... loistavaa.

"Ikuisuuskivet, jotka tunnetaan myös nimellä sielukivet, ovat kuusi kiveä, jotka sisältävät suuria voimia. Yhdessä niiden tuhovoima on kattava, hyvin kattava, joka saattaa tuhota koko universumin, joko vahingossa tai tahallaan", Stephen selitti.

"Olemme kuulleet ikuisuuden rautahanskasta. Jotkut sanovat, että niitä on olemassa kaksi kappaletta universumissa", Thor sanoi.

"Tällä hetkellä niitä on löydetty vain yksi ja valitettavasti se on tällä hetkellä Thanoksen hallussa. Mutta ikuisuuskivet ovat olleet olemassa aina, aivan universumin alusta asti. Ne ovat olleet olemassa jo kauan ennen kuin Thanos edes sijaitsi atomina universumissa. Kivien hallitseminen on kuitenkin hankalaa ja Thanos on harjoitellut sitä ja suunnitellut kaikkea tätä alusta asti", Stephen selitti.

"Mutta minä pystyn hallitsemaan tätä kiveä. Tai ainakin luulen niin", Vision huomautti ja kosketti kiveä otsassaan.

"Totta, Vision, koska olet tekoäly. Sinä et humallu voimasta, sinä et tunne suurta voimaa sisälläsi. Sinä pyrit vain pitämään universumin tasapainossa. Meditoijat ja filosofit ovat yrittäneet päästä tähän tasapainoon koko elämänsä, mutta sinä olit siinä tasapainossa jo syntyessäsi. Tuo kivi on vain piste i:n päälle", Stephen sanoi kävellen Visionin luo, "Mutta sinä et ymmärrä oikeaa ja väärää, sinä et ymmärrä hyvää ja pahaa ja tosiasiassa kukaan ei ymmärrä. Mutta sinulle se on vielä sumeampaa. Sinä toimit, kuten muut toivovat. Olisitko halunnut muka tuhota Ultronin, elleivät Kostajat olisi sanoneet sinulle sitä?"

Vision hätkähti ja vilkaisi peloissaan Wandaa.

"En minä halunnut tuhota Ultronia", Vision sanoi, "halusin vain... halusin vain suojella maapalloa"

"Ehei, Vision, et sinä sitä halua. Sinä et tosiasiassa halua mitään. Sinä haluat sitä, mitä muut haluavat. Kostajat haluavat suojella maapalloa, eli sinä haluat suojella maapalloa", Stephen sanoi. Wanda kosketti Visionin kättä ja sanoi:

"Mutta... mutta Vision on JARVIS! Visionissa on osa JARVISia!" 

"Hyvin vähän. Ja tiedätkö mitä JARVIS on jättänyt Visioniin?" Stephen kysyi, "rakkauden. Vision rakastaa, koska JARVIS oli erilainen tekoäly. Hän oli välittävä tekoäly ja koska hän välitti, hän myös rakasti"

Wanda piteli päätään ja katsoi Visionia, joka näytti pikkuisen pelokkaalta.

"Mitä voimme tehdä, että kivet pysyvät turvassa? Kun olemme saaneet ne kaikki?" Thor kysyi.

"Meidän on jaettava ne supersankarien kesken ja luvattava, ettemme koskaan käytä niitä", Stephen oli hetken hiljaa, "minä käytin yhtä, se oli hätätilanne. Mutta jos en olisi kokeillut kiveä aiemmin, olisin voinut tuhota koko maailman. Joten edes hätätilanteissa niitä ei saa käyttää ja meidän tulisi kaikkien muistaa se"

Stephen vilkaisi vielä nopeasti Lokiin, tiukasti, kunnes jatkoi ikuisuuskivistä kertomista.

 

 


	2. Laavaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephenillä on vahva ajatus paikasta, jossa yksi ikuisuuskivi voisi olla. Hän lähettää Visionin tutkimaan, asiaa, mutta Vision joutuukin pieniin ongelmiin matkallaan.

"Mitä enemmän ikuisuuskiviä meillä on, sen parempi. Jos meillä on edes neljä kolmesta hallussamme, voimme voittaa Thanoksen jos ja kun hän käyttää kiviä", Stephen sanoi ja lueskeli kirjaa, jossa kerrottiin hiukan tarkemmin kivistä.

"Thanos käyttää niitä varmasti. Siitä voimme olla varmoja", Thor sanoi, "mutta missä sitten ikuisuuskiviä on? Mistä voimme löytää niitä?"

"Minulla on pieni aavistus. Olen kuullut huhuja ja lukenut tarinoita, että yksi kivistä, sielukivi, menestyisi hyvin kuumassa ilmastossa tai tilassa", Stephen selitti, "Mitä kuumempi, sen parempi. Kivi hakeutuu aina johonkin kuumaan tilaan"

"Miten kivi voi hakeutua kuumaan? Eiväthän kivet osaa liikkua", Loki virnisti omahyväisesti. Hän oli yrittänyt voittaa tohtorin argumentoinnissa jo viimeiset pari päivää, kun he olivat olleet tämän luona, mutta toistaiseksi tohtori oli ollut askeleen fiksumpi joka kerta. Tällä kertaa Stephen ei vastannut mitään, vaan kääntyi katsomaan Wandaa ja Visionia, jotka istuivat sohvalla.

"Vision, uskon, että sielukivi sijaitsisi Vesuviuksessa. Tiedätkö kyseisen tulivuoren?" Stephen kysyi ja käveli sohvan luo. Vision oli hetken hiljaa, mutta hänen silmistään näki, kuinka laskelmoivat aivot selasivat ympäri internettiä etsien tietoa Vesuviuksesta ja muista maailman tulivuorista.

_**Vesuvius** (ital. _monte Vesuvio_ ) on tulivuori Italiassa. Se on 1 281 metriä korkea ja sijaitsee Napolista yhdeksän kilometriä itään Napolinlahden lähistöllä. Tulivuoren rinteillä sijaitsee useita kaupunkeja ja useita miljoonia ihmisiä asuu mahdollisten purkausten vaikutusalueella..._

"Tiedän", Vision sanoi, "ja uskon, että haluat minun käyvän siellä. Vaikka Thor ja Loki ovat puolijumalia, edes heidän kehonsa ei kestäisi sellaista kuumuutta. Lisäksi purkaus on mahdollinen minä hetkenä hyvänsä"

Wanda hymyili pikkuisen ja kuiskasi  _olet niin söpö, kun selität jotain fiksua_ tai jotain sen tapaista. 

"Tunnistat varmasti kiven kun näät sen. Jos sinulle jää aikaa, tutki toki muitakin tulivuoria", Stephen ehdotti. Hän alkoi luoda portaalia.

"Kiitos, tohtori. Lupaan ottaa Wandaan yhteyttä, jos tarvitsen siirtymistä toiseen paikkaan", Vision sanoi ja käveli Stephenin vierelle, "matka portaalilla on varmasti nopeampaa, kuin lentäminen. Vaikka lennän hyvin nopeasti hätätilanteissa"

* * *

Tulivuoren laava ei polttanut Visionia, mutta hän silti lensi varovaisemmin, kuin ennen. Pienet laavaläikät lennähtivät hänen kädelleen. Ne hiukan polttivat kangasta, mutta Vision loi uuden aina tilalle. Hän tarkasteli kivien alta ja työnsi kätensä milloin seinän läpi ja milloin maan läpi. Mutta ikuisuuskiveä ei ainakaan pinnalla näkynyt. Vision tiesi, että hänen oli mentävä syvemmälle, ehkä jopa sukellettava laavaan. Mutta se olisi vain tyhmää. Laava poltti kyllä häntäkin, eikä hän pystynyt korjaamaan vahinkoja tarpeeksi nopeasti.

Silloin hän huomasi ison reiän tulivuoren nurkassa. Siitä mahtui pari aikuista ihmistä ja se näytti loputtomalta. Vision lensi alas. Tuossa reiässä olisi varmasti ikuisuuskivi, jos missä. Yleensä kivet aiheuttivat paljon tuhoa ympärillään ja tämä ikuisuuskivi oli varmaan polttanut reiän tulivuoreen. Vision lensi hyvin pitkän matkaa ja lopulta hän alkoi epäillä, että hän saattoi olla kohta maan keskipisteessä. Kuumuus nousi koko ajan, olo oli kuin saunassa(siis normaalilla ihmisellä, Vision vähät välitti, mutta hän kyllä pystyi mittamaan aivoillaan sijainnin lämpötilan). 

Yhtäkkiä Vision saapui isoon saliin. Maan alle oli rakennettu sali! Se oli rakennettu tummista ja punaisista kivistä ja salin päädyssä oli valtaistuin. Vision vilkaisi ylös reikään, josta oli tullut ja hänen yllätyksekseen se oli kadonnut, ihan tipotiessään! Hän lensi ylös ja kosketti kattoa, mutta poltti kätensä. Hänen hanskansa paloi sormenpäistä eikä Vision voinut korjata sitä! Missä paikassa hän oli? Vision oli äärimmäinen ja täydellinen tekoäly. Miksi hänen voimansa eivät pädenneet täällä?

Vasta silloin hän katsahti ulos ikkunasta ja huomasi paljon laavavirtoja. Taivas oli punainen ja rakennukset, joista rakentui iso, punainen kaupunki, olivat vähän rikkinäisiä ja jopa karmivia. Vision kävi läpi internetistä, missä paikassa hän voisi olla. Edes google maps ei antanut vastausta. Mutta yksi paikka kuitenkin sopi oikein hyvin kuvaukseen; helvetti. Vision oli helvetissä, joka näemmä oikeasti oli maan alla.

"Maan asukas, taidat olla eksynyt", kuului ääni Visionin takaa. Vision käännähti ja näki edessään miehen, jonka katse oli liekehtivä, samoin hiukset,  _kirjaimellisesti_. Hän puristi kädessään olevaa liekehtivää harppuunaa ja pentagrammi hänen rinnassaan hohti punaisena. Miehen naamalla loisti omahyväinen virnistys.

"Mutta heii... ethän sinä olet ihminen!" mies huudahti, "sinä olet jonkin sortin uusi elämänmuoto. Ei sinunlaisiasi nähdä täällä helvetissä. Ellet ole ollut tuhma"

"Helvetti on osa raamatun tai muun uskonnon uskomuksia. Helvetti on yleisnimitys, mutta eri uskonnoissa sitä kutsutaan eri nimellä. Mutta uskonnot ovat fiktiota eikä Jumalaa ole olemassa", Vision päätteli ääneen, "joten tämä paikka ei ole todellinen"

"No se on totta, ettei Jumalaa ole, mutta on jonkinlainen päätepysäkki", mies sanoi, "Joillekin se on tämä paikka. Esimerkiksi murhaajille, raiskaajille, pedofiileille... mutta uskontoja on niin monia. Toisessa kielletään lihansyönti, toisessa huoraaminen, toisessa homous ja toisessa mustekalojen syöminen, mitä väliä? Me elämme synnillisessä maailmassa ja jokainen, ihan jokainen ihminen tekee syntejä joskus. Mutta pahat synnit, anteeksiantamattomat, korvataan täällä. 100 vuotta pakkotyötä, heti kuoleman jälkeen"

"Jos käsitys helvetistä on tosi, sinun on oltava saatana", Vision sanoi. Mies vain heilautti kättään.

"Saatanan  _poika_ tarkemmin ottaen. Daimon Hellstrom, sano vain Daimon", mies sanoi, "tai no... sano mieluummin herra. Koska olet nyt vankini"

"Pystyn pakenemaan 1469 eri tavalla täältä ja-"

"Voimasi eivät päde täällä. Tänne kun joutuu, ei pois pääse. On ensin korvattava syntinsä", Daimon käveli lähemmäs, "ja onko sinulla syntejä? Tosi pahoja syntejä?"

Rhodey käväisi Visionin mielessä, mutta hän poisti tämän mielikuvan nopeasti.

"Entäs ikuisuuskivet? Niillä pakeneminen on hyvin mahdollista", Vision huomautti. Daimon vilkaisi ikuisuuskiveä Visionin otsassa.

"Njääh... tarvitset vähintään kaksi jotta pääset edes pois tästä linnasta", Daimon kävi istumaan valtaistuimelle, "Ikuisuuskiven omistaminen saattaa olla taivaan kaltainen ihme. Mutta kuten näet, taivaita tai ihmeitä ei ole. On vain helvetti ja valitettavan karu loppu"

 


	3. Pelastusoperaatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tietää Visionin jääneen vangiksi helvettiin ja haluaa lähteä pelastamaan rakastaan, mutta Stephen on asiasta eri mieltä.

"Minä tiedän, että hän on vankina. Tajusimme Kostajien eroamisen jälkeen, että meillä on jokin hengellinen yhteys!" Wanda selitti hiukan kiivastuneena Stephenille, joka istui nojatuolissa ja nojasi turhautuneen näköisenä käteensä.

"Minä tiedän, minä tiedän. Pystyn aistimaan sen, Wanda", Stephen mutisi, "se johtuu ikuisuuskivestä Visionin otsassa ja se ottaa yhteyden sinuun"

"En välitä paskaakaan tuosta. Haluan löytää Visionin. Meidän on mentävä helvettiin!" Wanda vaati. Thor ja Loki katselivat heitä huoneen ovelta ja Loki näytti olevan yllättävän kiinnostunut koko jutusta.

"Olin tyhmä, kun lähetin Visionin sinne vuorelle. Meidän olisi pitänyt kaikkien mennä etsimään kiveä", Stephen totesi itsekseen ja nousi ylös.

"Et siis välitä Visionista?"

"Välitän, Wanda. Juttu on vain nyt niin, että Vision on helvetissä", Stephen sanoi tiukasti, "ja helvetti ei ole mikään kukkaketo, missä kaikki on hyvin. Siellä on asukkaita ja olioita, jotka voivat tuhota koko ihmiskunnan parissa sekunnissa. Jos menemme yhtään kiusaamaan heitä, se kostautuu vielä meille. Joten sinun täytyy nyt vain hallita vihasi"

Wanda veti henkeä ja katsoi Thoria ja Lokia, kuin pyytäen. Hän näytti nyt enemmän surulliselta, kuin vihaiselta. Stephen näki tämän ja laittoi kätensä tytön olkapäille.

"Me löydämme hänet, Wanda ja me haemme hänet kotiin elävänä ja kunnossa", Stephen vakuutteli rauhallisesti, "mutta nyt meidän on keksittävä keino, kuinka keskustella helvetin asukkaiden kanssa. Ja siihen asti sinä voit yrittää päästä Visionin mieleen ja vakuutta hänelle, että me olemme tulossa"

Wanda sulki vain silmänsä ja lähti nopeasti pois huoneesta. Hänellä oli omat suunnitelmansa mielessä...

* * *

Wanda pakkasi varovasti laukkunsa ja käveli narisevat portaat alas. Visionin katoamisesta oli nyt kolme päivää, mutta Wanda ei ollut ollut hyödytön noiden päivien aikana. Hän oli tarkkaillut Stepheniä ja tajusi tämän nukahtavan aina kello 23 tai viimeistään puoli yksi yöllä. Hän tiesi myös, että Stephen irtautui kehostaan yön aikana ja luki silloin. Aina keskiviikkoisin hän nukahti olohuoneeseen, ei aulan vieressä olevaan makuuhuoneeseen. Nyt kun oli keskiviikko, oli Wandalla mahdollisuus lähteä. Hän oli pakannut reppunsa ja nappasi pitkän punaisen takkinsa naulakosta. Hän käveli ovelle, mutta silloin joku sanoi:

"Tiesin sinun lähtevän, viimeistään huomisyönä"

Wanda hätkähti ja kääntyi ympäri. Loki nojasi portaikkoon, omahyväinen hymy huulillaan ja nuolaisi välillä hiukan pelottavasti kylmänkalpeita huuliaan.

"Olit kiinnostunut keskustelustamme", Wanda huomautti

"Totta kai. Vision on tärkeä osa elämääsi ja olen valmis auttamaan hänet takaisin. Hymyilet aina niin kauniisti, kun olet hänen seurassaan", Loki yritti flirttailla, mutta Wanda ei ollut tyhmä.

"Sinua ei kiinnosta Vision etkä ole liiemmin kiinnostunut minustakaan. Sinulla on joku helvetissä", hän sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs, "joten me olemme samassa veneessä. Lähdetkö siis mukaani helvettiin vai et?"

Loki virnisti uudestaan ja sanoi:

"Olet fiksumpi, kuin miltä näytät, velhonainen"

* * *

"Stephen ei taida käyttää noita teleportti-ikkunoita enää", Wanda sanoi heidän kävellessään Vesuviuksen rinnettä ylös, "tai mitä lie ovatkaan"

"Käyttää hän. Ilman minua et olisi tosin hoksannut niitä ikkunoita. Olisit varmaan kävellyt Vesuviukselle", Loki virnisti ja hyppeli rinnettä ylös. Wanda katseli hetken Lokin menoa. Hän olisi voinut levitoida, he olisivat voineet päästä nopeammin, mutta Wanda halusi kysellä paria asiaa.

"Niin olisit sinäkin. Rakastamien ihmisten vuoksi tulee tehtyä kaikkea tyhmää", hän vihjaili. Loki vain hymähti.

"Sinun rakkaasi ei ole ihminen"

"No onko sinun?" Wanda kysyi äkkiä. Loki punnitsi sanojaan, hän ei tiennyt, uskalsiko luottaa Wandaan. Mutta toisaalta... Wanda tiesi rakkaudesta, sillä hän oli rakastunut. Hän tiesi, miltä toisen menettäminen tuntui.

"Ei hän... ole..." Loki mutisi. Wanda juoksi heti Lokin vierelle ja vaati katseellaan saada lisää tietoja.

"Jos kerrot Thorille tai tohtorille tai... kenellekään, niin katkon niskasi", Loki uhkasi. Wanda ei välittänyt uhkailuista, vaan piti saman katseen kasvoillaan.

"Minut vangittiin, kun olin vähän... riehunut New Yorkissa. Minut laitettiin vankilaan ja parin päivän kuluttua äitini kuoli. Ei biologinen äitini, mutta... hän oli minulle tärkeä. Riehuin vankilassa ja aiheutin itselleni tuskaa. Muut vangit eivät tietysti välittäneet, koska sekoaminen vankilassa oli normaalia. Kun yöllä sitten riehuin, muut vangit käskivät minun olla hiljaa, he halusivat nukkua. Suurin osa oli paennut pienessä kahakassa sinä iltana, kun äitini kuoli" Loki selitti.

"Kuulin Thorilta äidistäsi", Wanda sanoi.

"Älä keskeytä, velhonainen. Niin... Satutin itseni tietysti siinä riehuessani. Kun sitten kyyristyin lattialle itkemään, joku rikkoi vankilani lasin ja tuli sisälle. Se oli asgardilaistyttö, joka oli kuitenkin pukeutunut kerjäläistytön vaatteisiin, likaisiin vaatteisiin. Hän tuli luokseni ja paransi haavani. Hän sanoi, että maailma ei loppunut tänään. Ja että jopa pienet hirviötkin ansaitsevat hitusen onnea aina silloin tällöin. Sitten hän lähti, korjasi lasin voimillaan ja meni takaisin omaan selliinsä", Loki kertoi. Hän naurahti pienesti ja jatkoi:

"Hän olisi voinut paeta milloin vain. Mutta hän oli istunut siellä kolme vuotta eikä harkinnutkaan pakenemista. Kun sitten huijasin kuolleeni, palasin Asgardiin ja juttelin hänelle. Hänen nimensä oli Sigyn ja hän sanoi joutuneensa vankilaan, koska oli varastanut omenakoreja Vanaheimissä asuneille köyhille. Hän sanoi, ettei halunnut lähteä, koska hän oli tehnyt väärin hyvän asian eteen"

Lokin huulilta pakeni pieni huokaisu.

"Hän oli hyvä ihminen. Ja minä menin pettämään hänet"

"Mitä sitten teit?" Wanda kysyi.

"Huijasin häntä. Huijasin häntä tekemään asioita oman etuni eteen. Hän oli nuori ja tyhmä ja tiesin sen jo silloin. Hän menisi vastuuseen siitä, mitä minä teen. Hän menisi puolestani hirttolavalle eikä edes itse tajuaisi sitä... ja se olisi varmaan hänelle ihan okei", Loki selitti. Hänen äänensä värähti välillä. Wanda tajusi heti, mistä oli kyse.

"Sinä rakastuit häneen, mutta tajusit sen liian myöhään", Wanda sanoi. Loki nyökkäsi ja silloin hän tajusi riisuneensa panssarinsa ja paljastaneensa herkän puolensa Wandalle.

"Odinin oli häivyttävä Asgardista, jos mielin hänen paikalleen. Joten Sigyn nappasi Odinin ja lähetti hänet maahan... koska minä käskin hänen tehdä niin. Thor kuitenkin sai tietää siitä ja samalla myös Heimdall ja koko Asgard. Kukaan ei tietysti epäillyt minua, koska... noh... en ollut tehnyt silloin mitään raskauttavaa", Loki sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään, "mutta Sigyn teki. Hän ei edes kerennyt hyvästellä minua. Heimdall lähetti hänet helvetiin, Daimon Hellstromin orjaksi. En edes halua kuvitella, mitä se hirviö on tehnyt hänelle..."

"Kuka on Daimon Hellstrom?" Wanda kysyi. He saapuivat juuri kraaterin huipulle.

"Sen sinä saat pian selville", Loki lupasi ja he lähtivät laskeutumaan sisälle kraateriin.

 

 


	4. Laita lapset asialle, tule itse perässä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokin ja Wandan pelastusoperaatio ei mene suunnitellusti ja Stephen ja Thor kärsivät siitä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heiii! Sain tumblrissa ensimmäisen kysymyksen koskien fanficcejä, jee :) näitä lisää. Sain kysymyksen ihan yksityisviestillä(vai mikä lie chattijuttu onkaan). Ajattelin nyt jakaa kysymyksen & vastauksen teille, jotta ei tule varsinkaan tuota jälkimmäistä kysymystä kysyttyä uudestaan(jos siis kysymyksiä tulee lisää). Tässä ois:
> 
> "Moi, rakastan sun fanifiktioita ihan näin alkuun. Mulla olis pari kysymystä ihan yleisesti sun fanifiktioista. Shippaatko Buckynatia ja voitko joskus kirjoittaa siiitä? Ja onko sulla mitään notp shippejä joista et todellakaan tule koskaan kirjoittamaan?"
> 
> Viestin lähettäjä pyysi, että käsittelisin tämän viestin anonyymina, joten viesti on nyt anonyymi teille, lukijat.
> 
> Ensimmäiseen kysymykseen vastaan, että joo, kyllä, jotain, ehkä xP En osaa sanoa yhtään, shippaanko vai en. Joskus 2014 Buckynat oli ehkä jo jopa notp:n puolella(ups...)Mutta nyt oon alkanu lämmetä enemmän tällekin shipille. On jopa Buckynat ficcejä tullu luettua. Ja voin kirjoittaa buckynatia. Heti kun tää tarina on saatu valmiiksi, niin olis kiva kirjoittaa jotain agenttihörskää, johon voisi ottaa Buckynatin. Myös jotain Les Miserables tai Oopperan kummitus-juttuja voisin kirjoittaa. Lisäksi Steampunk AU on käynyt mielessä. Niin paljon ideoita, niin vähän aikaa ':D
> 
> Ja sitten toiseen kysymykseen: On kaks shippiä(marvelista)joista en kirjoita. Ne ovat Pepperony ja Science Bros. En nyt lähde erittelemään, miksi en kirjoita/shippaa/miksi ovat notp:tä. Jos tarkemmin syy kiinnostaa niin kysykää tumblrissa tai sitten tässä kommenttiosiossa. Toivottavasti kukaan näitä shippaava ei ota itseensä :D pääpointti kuitenkin on se, että pyrin kirjoittamaan mahdollisimman monesta otp:stä mahdollisimman monipuolisesti. 
> 
> Muista uutisista sen verran, että ficcejä/lukuja tulee taas aika tasaseen tahtiin. Viimeset viikonloput(ja joululoman)oon käyttäny tekemään mun Doctor Strange cosplayta Popcult Helsinkiin. Onhan se vasta toukokuussa, mutta parempi tehdä tälleen aikasin ettei jää viime tippaan. Nyt cosplay on kuitenkin piirujaan myöten valmis ja voin jatkaa taas kirjoittamista. Mahtavaa!

"Mutta jos kerran olet robotti-"

"Tekoäly"

"Niin... tekoäly, niin kuinka sitten voit nostaa vasaran jota kukaan ei voi nostaa? Paitsi jos olet kone? Voiko kone nostaa?" Daimon mietiskeli istuessaan valtaistuimella. Vision leijaili häkissä kädet puuskassa ja yritti vastata prinssiä mietityttäviin kysymyksiin.

"Minua ei voi käytännössä luokitella koneeksi, koska minussa on soluja. Lisäksi minulla on tunteita", Vision sanoi huokaisten. Daimon nauroi ja huusi:

"Hei, tyttönen! Tulehan tänne!"

Sigyn kipitti paikalle. Hänen hiuksensa olivat sekalaisessa letissä ja hän hengitti raskaasti. Näin kuuma ilma ei tehnyt hyvää Sigynille tai kenellekään muulle ihmiselle tai asgardilaiselle. Hän oli aivan likainen ja hikinen ja nyökkäsi vain Daimonille.

"Hae juomista!" Daimon vaati. Sigyn nyökkäsi äkkiä ja juoksi ulos huoneesta. Vision ei ollut kuullut Sigynin tarinaa, mutta silti sääli tätä.

"Minua väsyttää... joten eiköhän ruveta hiukan riehumaan" Daimon nousi ylös tuolistaan ja otti valtikkansa. Hän osoitti sillä isoa patsasta nurkassa ja kimposi siihen tulilieskan. Patsas räjähti ja Loki ja Wanda säikähtivät. He olivat olleet patsaan takana piilossa. Vision katsoi pelko silmissään Wandaa. Daimon vain nauroi ja kysyi:

"Kuvittelitteko oikeasti, etten huomaisi teitä? Minä tiedän aina, kuka helvettiin tulee ja kuka täältä lähtee", hän käveli lähemmäs, valtikka kopauttaen maata joka askeleella, "minä tunnen sen, rakkaat ihmislapset"

"Olen aika kaukana ihmislapsesta", Loki mutisi.

"No mutta kappas. Jääjätti  _ja_ ihmislapsi tarkoitan", Daimon sanoi, "tulitteko hakemaan robottinne kotiin?"

"Mitä muka teet hänellä? Hän haluaa vain löytää ikuisuuskiven", Wanda sanoi. Daimon vilkaisi Visionia, joka puristi kaltereita, katsoen peloissaan Wandaa. Hän ei näemmä voinut vain kävellä kalterien lävitse.

"Mutta hänellähän on ikuisuuskivi otsassaan. Ja sitä paitsi", Daimon iski Wandan ja Lokin kiinni seinään valtikallaan, "hän on nyt vankini. Tänne ei tulla ilman lupaa. Ja nyt kun te tulitte tänne, niin nyt te, ihmislapsi ja jääjätti, olette minun vankejani"

* * *

"Ei ole totta! Minä nimenomaan kielsin häntä menemästä, mutta ei!" Stephen kirosi kävellessään ympäri tulivuorta, etsien tietä tai aukkoa helvettiin.

"Loki varmaan halusi löytää Sigynin ja lähti Wandan mukaan", Thor sanoi, yllättävän rauhallisesti. Hän ei näemmä pelännyt yhtään veljensä puolesta tai ollut edes vihainen. Toisaalta taas Thor oli varmaan olettanut, että Loki pettäisi hänet enemmin tai myöhemmin.

"Miksei kukaan kuuntele minuaAAA!" Stephen huudahti tippuessaan alas jostain kuopasta. Hän liukui alas todella pitkään ja tipahti lopulta kovalle kivilattialle.

"Ai helvetti..." hän kirosi ja piteli selkäänsä.

"Stephen!" Wanda huusi. Thor tipahti Stephenin päälle.

"Thor..." Loki mutisi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Hän ja Wanda olivat eri häkeissä ja Wanda piteli kiinni Visionin kädestä kalterien läpi.

"Mene nyt pois tieltä!" Stephen sanoi vihaisena ja työnsi Thorin pois. Hän nousi ylös katsoi ystäviään häkeissä. Daimon tuijotti hetken Stepheniä.

"Tuota... iltaa, prinssi, tai siis kuningas tai... mikä lie olettekaan nyt. Olen tohtori Stephen Strange ja-"

"Voi minä haluan tasan tarkkaan kuulla, kuka sinä olet", Daimon sanoi ja virne nousi hänen huulilleen. Hän käveli Stephenin luokse ja riisui tämän viitan, heittäen sen tuolille. Viitta vain yritti lentää takaisin Stephenin harteille, mutta Daimon työnsi sen koko ajan pois. Hän saattoi Stephenin istumaan tuolille ja silitti samalla tämän kättä.

"Saisiko olla kuppi teetä? SIGYN!" Daimon huusi. Lokin sydämessä tuntui kova paino. Sigyn juoksi paikalle ja kaatoi teetä Stephenille. Stephen kuitenkin työnsi teen pois ja sanoi:

"Tulin vain hakemaan ystäväni, emme halua häiritä teitä enempää"

"Hei, wow wow! Et saa ystäviäsi. Et, ennen kuin olet neuvotellut minun kanssani", Daimon sanoi. Hän napsautti sormiaan ja Sigyn työnsi tuolin Daimonin taakse. Daimon kävi istumaan ja nojasi käteensä, katsellen flirttaillen Stepheniä.

"Mitä tarjoat? Ystäviesi pelastukseksi?" hän kysyi. Daimonin katse viipyili ensin Stephenin silmissä ja sitten ikuisuuskivessä. Stephen huomasi tämän ja puristi ikuisuuskiven ketjua käsissään. Hän vain pudisti päätään.

"Jään tänne itse. Jos päästät heidät menemään"

"Ei!" Wanda huudahti. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään jäävän helvettiin vaan halusi vain kotiin, pois tästä kuumuudesta. Loki sen sijaan tuijotti surullisena Sigyniä, joka oli selkeästi kohdannut pahimmat painajaisensa helvetissä. Loki siirsi katseensa masentuneena maahan.

"Pidän tästä diilistä, sovittu", Daimon ojensi kätensä Stephenille. Stephen vilkaisi ystäviään ja kätteli sitten Daimonia. Häkit katosivat Lokin, Visionin ja Wandan ympäriltä ja heidät ja Thor teleportattiin takaisin New Yorkiin. Stephen katsoi viittaansa peloissaan, joka sekin lopulta katosi takaisin New Yorkiin. Silloin Daimon repäisi ikuisuuskiven pois Stephenin kaulasta.

"Heittäkää hänet samaan tyrmään Sigynin kanssa", Daimon sanoi vartijoille ja heilutteli ikuisuuskiveä otteessaan.

"Ei! Et ymmärrä, kuinka suuri tuon voima on! Sillä voi muuttaa koko maailman historiaa!" Stephen huusi ja yritti rimpuilla ulos vartijoiden otteesta. Daimonin nauru vain kaikui salissa ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Stepheniä.

"Mutta sitähän minä yritän, rakkaani!"


	5. Kiristystä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor lähtee etsimään Odinia saatuaan Lokin takaisin. Loki haluaa kuitenkin palata helvettiin hakemaan Sigynin kotiin eikä hän kaihda keinoja tehdessään sitä.

"Hän tuli helvettiin pelastamaan meidät. Meidän on haettava Stephen takaisin", Wanda sanoi heidän istuessaan pöydän ääressä. Loki vain puristi kahvikuppia käsissään. Hän näytti todella vihaiselta, surullisen vihaiselta.

"Te ette pääse enää helvettiin. Hellstrom sulki kaikki ovet sinne ja todennäköisesti vain Vision pääsee enää helvettiin", Thor sanoi, "ikuisuuskivet ovat mahtavampia kuin prinssin voimat. Vision voisi hakea heidät, mutta en usko, että hän saisi yksin pelastettua heitä kaikkia"

Wanda vilkaisi Visionia ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni. Hän ei tietenkään halunnut vaarantaa Visionin henkeä enää yhtään enempää, mutta vaihtoehtoja ei kai ollut.

"Voisitko viedä jonkun meistä helvettiin? Vaikka minut ja Lokin?" Wanda ehdotti. Vision huokaisi ja päästi irti hänen kädestää.

"Jäisimme taas vangeiksi. Uskoisit jo, Wanda, emme ole tarpeeksi voimakkaita kohtaamaan Daimonia. Voimamme eivät toimi helvetissä", Vision sanoi, "koska kaikki siellä ovat tasa-arvoisia"

"Miten niin tasa-arvoisia?" Loki kysyi, "näittekö, mitä Daimon teki Sigynille?"

"Vision tarkoittaa, että helvettiin tullaan sovittamaan syntejä, esimerkiksi pedofiliaa tai massamurhaa. Siellä kaikki nuo pahat synnit ovat samalla viivalla, yhtä pahoja ja kauheita. Eli vaikka eläessäsi olisit ollut maailman kuningas, olisit silti tekemässä samoja töitä, kuin normaalit ihmiset", Wanda selitti, "Sigyn teki samoja töitä, mitä muutkin. Ja Stephen tulee varmasti tekemään myös"

"Onko Stephen muka tehnyt mitään pahoja syntejä? Hänhän oli kirurgi, nehän auttavat ihmisiä", Loki huomautti.

"Dormammu..." Thor mutisi. 

"Mutta Vision... meidän on pakko. Emme voi koskaan kohdata Thanosta, jos emme saa Stepheniä ja ikuisuuskiveä takaisin", Wanda sanoi, melkein rukoillen. Vision mietti hetken. Hän katseli pitkään vain Wandan teetä pöydällä ja näytti olevan jossain ihan eri universumeissa. Loki kosketti tikaria vyöllään ja oli jo vetämässä sitä ulos, kunnes Vision sanoi:

"Hyvä on. Mutta minulla on yksi ehto", hän kääntyi katsomaan Wandaa silmiin, "haluan tämän jälkeen lähteä avaruuteen, kohtaamaan Thanoksen"

Wanda hätkähti ja puristi Visionin kättä.

"Et voi! Tuo on järjetöntä! Et voi voittaa Thanosta, et millään-"

"En halua voittaa häntä, Wanda. Jos piilotan kiven, voin mennä hidastamaan Thanoksen matkaa saada kaikki kivet. Minä pystyisin hidastamaan hänen matkaansa"

"Mutta et voittamaan! Vision, ei, minä en voi suostua tähän. Sinä et palaisi enää koskaan kotiin"

"En niin"

"Johtuuko tämä minusta? Jos olen tehnyt jotain väärin, sano vain. E-ei sinun tarvitse lähteä minun takiani avaruuteen-"

"Wanda... tämä ei voisi ikinä, milloinkaan johtua sinusta. Sinä olet parasta mitä minulle on koskaan tapahtunut. Ja suojellakseni sinua, minä lähden. Sinä ja muut kerkeätte varustautua, kun Thanos tulee, tai juosta karkuun"

"Minä en juokse karkuun", Wanda kuiskasi ja laittoi kätensä Visionin poskelle. Vision kosketti Wandan kättä poskellaan ja sulki silmänsä.

"Et niin... Mutta jos et suostu, en vie teitä helvettiin", hän sanoi. Loki nousi ylös ja nappasi Wandan otteeseensa. Hän laittoi tikarin tämän kaulalle.

"Sinähän viet meidät helvettiin, tai ainakin minut", Loki sanoi. Thor nappasi vasaransa ja Vision nousi ylös. He kävelivät lähemmäs Lokia, joka käveli ovelle. Wanda ei uskaltanut käyttää voimiaan, sillä Loki voisi vetäistä tikarilla kaulavaltimon auki milloin tahansa. Ja Wanda tiesi, ettei hän pelännyt tehdä sitä.

"Loki, tämä ei auta sinua mitenkään. Teillä on hyvin pienet mahdollisuudet selviytyä helvetistä", Vision sanoi rauhallisesti, "Sigyn ei selviäisi kanssanne maan päälle, ei edes minun seurassani"

"Et siis viitsi edes yrittää? No... sääli... saat sitten tuntea, miltä tuntuu, kun menettää rakkaan. Nimittäin minä tunsin sen enkä halua tuntea sitä enää koskaan", Loki sanoi ja puristi kovemmin tikaria. Vision pelästyi ja nosti varovasti kätensä. Wanda sulki silmänsä. Hän joko menettäisi henkensä tai menettäisi Visionin. Huokaisu pakeni hänen huuliltaan.

"Hyvä on, Loki. Vien teidät helvettiin", Vision myönsi lopulta. Loki nappasi Wandan tiukemmin otteeseensa ja käveli Visionin luo. Hän virnisti Thorille.

"Pidä hauskaa Odinin etsinnöissä"


	6. Rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen on jäänyt vangiksi helvettiin, joten hän päättää käyttää ajan hyödyksi ja opettaa Sigynille hieman taikuutta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taas on aika hujahtanut toooodella nopeasti :D Koulutöiden parissa olen pitkälti uurastanut ja näin. Koeviikkokin lähestyy uhkaavasti, joten viimeinen luku tulee todennäköisesti vasta helmikuun puolella, joten varautukaa siihen.

Stephen istui pienessä huoneessa. Hän meditoi keskellä lattiaa ja yritti päästä johonkin rauhalliseen tilaan. Mutta se oli liki mahdotonta, sillä polttava kuumuus sai hänen sydämensä sykkimään ekstranopealla tahdilla. Hän oli jo riisunut paitansa, mutta kuumuus ei vain hellittänyt. Hiki virtasi hänen otsaansa pitkin.

"Sir, tarvitsetteko jotain?" kuului ääni ovelta. Stephen avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Sigyn nojasi oveen ja piteli pientä koria kädessään, jossa näytti olevan jonkinlaista leipää. Stephen vain hymyili tytölle ja pudisti päätään.

"Näin on hyvä", hän vastasi. Sigyn vastasi hymyyn ja kävi istumaan Stephenin viereen lattialle.

"Kuka sinä siis olet?" Stephen kysyi. Sigyn yritti kertoa Stephenille elämäntarinansa, mutta hän aina eksyi hakoteille, milloin hän kaipasi Lokia, milloin perhettään ja milloin Asgardia. Kun viimein tarina oli ohi, Stephen sanoi:

"Oletin Lokin olevan tuollainen. Hän on tehnyt hirveitä asioita ja ansaitsisi elinikäisen vankeuden"

"Ei, ei, ei! Loki ei vain ymmärrä muita ihmisiä, eivätkä ihmiset ymmärrä häntä!" Sigyn puolustautui. Stephen ei viitsinyt ruveta korjaamaan Sigynin harhakuvaa, vaan nyökkäsi vain lopulta.

"Onko Loki koskaan opettanut sinulle minkäänlaista... taikuutta? Tiedäthän?" hän kysyi. Sigyn pudisti päätään ja vastasi:

"Loki sanoi, ettei minun tarvitse oppia. Ehkä hän pelkäsi, että minusta tulisi mahtavampi, kuin hän"

"No jos minä opetan? Prinssi ei kieltänyt, ettemme saisi olla samassa huoneessa"

"Se kuulostaa todella hyvältä idealta, tohtori", Sigyn vastasi hymyillen.

* * *

Daimon istuskeli valtaistuimellaan ja joi jotain punaista lientä. Se ei takuulla ollut viiniä. Silloin hänen eteensä tupsahti Vision, Wanda ja Loki, jotka katselivat vihaisena nuorta prinssiä. Daimon katsoi heitä hetken hämmentyneenä, kunnes hän repesi nauramaan.

"Vieläkö jaksatte tulla häiritsemään minua?" hän kysyi, "ette saa rakasta tohtorianne enää takaisin. Miksi ette vain voi ymmärtää sitä?"

"Tässä on Loki, hän on jääjätti, joka on rakastunut siihen palvelijatyttöösi", Wanda aloitti, mutta hänen itsevarmansa kaikkosi pikkuhiljaa, kun Loki katsoi häntä todella vihaisena.

"Mihin tähtäät?" Daimon kysyi.

"Siihen, että... kai sinäkin joskus olet rakastunut? Tai edes ihastunut", virne Daimonin huulilla värähti pienesti Wandan puheista, "Me kaikki olemme jossain vaiheessa! Kai sinäkin tekisit jotain ihmisen puolesta, ketä rakastat? Tai kenestä välität?"

"Minä en rakastu! Tai ihastu! Helvetissä ei ole rakkautta!" Daimon väitti vihaisena ja nousi ylös.

"Mutta mitä jos joku toi rakkautta helvettiin?" Wanda kysyi ja katsoi Daimonia tiukasti. He tuijottivat pitkään toisiaan vihaisina, kunnes Daimonin katse heltyi ja hän kävi istumaan takaisin valtaistuimelle.

"Tulitteko muka hakemaan jonkun pois koska  _rakkaus_? Haluatte vain ikuisuuskiven..." hän mutisi.

"Me haemme Stephenin pois, koska hän on meille tärkeä. Emme ehkä rakasta häntä, mutta joku tuolla maailmassa rakastaa ja... ajattele kuinka epäreilua se olisi"

"Ajattele, kuinka epäreilua se on, että kukaan ei tule koskaan rakastamaan **minua**!" Daimon nousi ylös ja huusi niin, että koko sali tärisi. Wanda säikähti ja he menivät heti kauemmas. Daimon hengitti raskaasti ja yritti kerätä itseään. Hän lävisti hiuksensa ja näytti luovuttaneensa, viha vaihtui suruksi.

"Menkää... Strange ja Sigyn tulevat kohta tänne. Ottakaa heidät mukaanne..."

Wanda katsoi ihmeissään Visionia ja Lokia.

"Mutta prinssi-"

" **Menkää**!" Daimon vain huusi ja kävi istumaan takaisin valtaistuimelleen hiljaa. Stephen ja Sigyn kävelivät vartijoiden saatteella saliin. Sigyn hätkähti nähdessään Lokin ja juoksi tämän luokse. Stephen taasen vilkaisi Daimonia.

"Lähdetään jo, täällä on kovin kuuma", Sigyn sanoi.

"Odottakaa..." Daimon pyysi ja käveli ison kirstun luo. Hän otti sieltä Agamotton silmän ja käveli Stephenin luo. Daimon laittoi silmän Stephenin kaulaan.

"Minä luovutin", Daimon sanoi hiljaa. Stephen vain hymyili prinssille ja suukotti hellästi tämän otsaansa.

"Häviäminen on parempi kuin voittaminen. Usko pois, minä tiedän", Stephen kuiskasi ja kosketti vielä hellästi prinssin poskea, ennen kuin hän käveli muiden luokse.

 


	7. Pidettävät lupaukset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visionin on pidettävä lupauksensa, samoin myös Wandan. Kostajat lähtevät taas eri teille, toivoen tapaavansa jälleen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin, nyt on tämäkin ficci taputeltu valmiiksi. Ajattelin tämän jälkeen kirjoittaa sellaista pitkää ficciä. Ja fandomina ei tällä kertaa olekaan Marvel, kuten aina yleensä. Mutta siitä sitten myöhemmin(tai tämän saman päivän aikana, en tiedä). En tiedä, milloin kirjoitan lisää ikuisuussodasta, ehkä, kun GOTG vol 2 on tullut ulos tai sitten vasta Thor; Ragnarokin jälkeen. Eli jatkoficciä ei kannata odotella ihan heti. Kiitos kuitenkin kaikille lukijoille!

Wanda laittoi Visionin viittaa paremmin tämän olkapäille. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei hänen tarvinnut sitä oikeastaan suoristaa, koska Vision oli luonut sen jo tarpeeksi suoraksi. Mutta hän halusi vielä kerran pitää huolta Visionista, ennen kuin tämä lähti. Wanda nieleskeli kyyneliä ja antoi parin vieriä poskille.

"Wanda..." Vision aloitti, mutta edes hänen loogisesti täydellinen mielensä ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän päätti vain silittää Wandan poskea.

"Pidä huolta itsestäsi. Älä luota kehenkään siellä avaruudessa. Jos tapaat asgardilaisia, kerro olevasi Thorin hyvä ystävä. He voivat ehkä auttaa sinua ja-"

"Minä tiedän, Wanda. Osaan pitää huolta itsestäsi"

"Silti tämä saattaa olla viimeinen kerta, kun näen sinut..." Wanda kuiskasi ja purskahti sitten itkuun. Vision veti hänet halaukseen ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Wanda puristi Visionia ja itki hiljaa. Hän ei halunnut tämän olevan viimeinen kohtaaminen, tämä ei saanut olla viimeinen kohtaaminen.

"Älä lähde perääni, Wanda. Tiedät, ettet selviä avaruudessa", Vision kuiskasi, "Muista miksi teen tämän. Haluan pitää teidät turvassa"

"Rakas... sinun ei tarvitse"

"Ei niin. Mutta minä haluan"

Hymy kohosi Wandan huulille ja hän nosti päänsä. Silloin hän huomasi pienen kyyneleen Visionin poskella. Wanda huokaisi haikeana ja pyyhki kyyneleen pois. Sitten hän suuteli vielä hellästi Visionin huulia.

"On ihanaa ajatella, että minulla on oma suojelusenkeli jossain tähdistössä"

"Enkelit ovat yleensä ihmisiä, Wanda"

"Vision... minä olen monta kertaa sanonut tämän ja tulen sanomaan vielä useasti; sinä olet enemmän ihminen, kuin monet suurmiehet tällä planeetalla. Muista se, kun lähdet tuonne avaruuteen", Wanda kuiskasi, "älä lähde sinne yliluonnollisena, voittamattomana tekoälynä, vaan luonnollisena, rikkinäisenä ihmisenä, joita me kaikki lopulta olemme. Okei?"

Vision nyökkäsi ja suukotti Wandan otsaa. Sitten hän irrotti otteensa ja lähti ovesta. Wanda juoksi äkkiä pihalle ja katseli taivaalle, kun Vision lensi kohti sinertävää taivasta. Wanda itki ja puristi ovenkahvaa käsissään.

Stephen katsoi rappusten yläpäästä Wandaa. Jokin kosketti hänen sieluaan. Se ei ollut Christine, yllättäen, ei hänen vanha työtoverinsa. Stephen kosketti ikuisuuskiveä kaulassaan ja tunsi lämmön kulkevan hänen kehonsa läpi. Hymy nousi hänen huulilleen. Daimon...

"Mitä ajattelit nyt tehdä?" Stephen kysyi ja käveli rappuset alas. Wanda kääntyi katsomaan tohtoria ja pyyhki kyyneleitään. Hän sulki oven.

"En tiedä... En tiedä, voinko lähteä kenenkään Kostajan luo. Ehkä Clintin... Mutta Loki, Sigyn ja Thor lähtevät Odinin kanssa Asgardiin"

"Mitä jos jäisit luokseni?" Stephen ehdotti ja käveli Wandan luo, "voisin opettaa sinulle uskomattomia asioita"

"Ai että jäisin... oppilaaksesi?"

"Se olisi kunnia minulle. Ikuisuuskiven mahti voimissasi on... suunnaton"

Wanda mietti hetken ja kosketteli rannekoruaan, jonka hän oli eräänä iltana saanut Visionilta. He olivat istuneet vain Wandan huoneessa ja jutelleet. Ja sitten Vision oli antanut korun, ihan yllättäen. Se oli joku halpa, kirpputorilta ostettu koru, mutta se tuntui jotenkin... enemmältä. Se oli Wandalle enemmän. Wanda nosti katseensa ja kysyi:

"Pystyisitkö opettamaan, miten näkisin tähtiin?"

Hymy nousi Stephenin huulille. Hän tiesi heti, mitä Wanda ajoi takaa.

"Totta kai. Voin opettaa sinulle mitä vain"

"Mitä vain?"

"Mitä vain... vaikka näkemään enkeleitä, jos haluat"

Wanda vastasi Stephenin hymyyn omalla hymyllään ja pyöritteli hetken rannekorua kädessään.

"Sitä minä itseasiassa haluan; nähdä enkeleitä"


End file.
